


first time

by sugakin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugakin/pseuds/sugakin
Summary: in which passive yn agrees to tooru being her first time & later on, iwazumi cares to join in on the explicit fun.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 10





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> lets build up the anticipation >:) enjoy n late updates bc im busy w school unfortunately !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yn discovers why tooru was acting so weird at the practice she came to attend.

“y/n-san?”

“hey, it’s l/n.”

“f/n-?”

you smiled nervously at all of tooru’s teammates, a hand anxiously rubbing at your shoulder as your mind developed fears of getting scorned by his coaches because of your interruption of their practice this late at night after it ran late into the hours past. it wasn’t particularly rude of you to do, considering what you were entering for.

“f/n, shouldn’t you be sleeping at home? it’s late and you know i can always put shittykawa in his place,” the vice captain and your close friend threw a frown in your general direction in a concerned way. after sidling up to your side, he nested the sweat-drenched towel under his arm, turning to offer you his undivided attention.

you dip your head as a polite greeting to your confidant, trying to steel your nerves as if not to worry iwaizumi. “i came to watch and noticed something seems off with oikawa? sorry for bothering you guys, i just was concerned and wanted to know if he was okay?” comes your questioning reply, eyes searching around the corner of the vast gym for your lover’s familiar and unmistakable face.

his eyebrows knot, surprisingly enough in worry for his friend, and a finger lifts in the general direction of the bathroom. you flush, ducking your head and stay where you stand once you acknowledge the meaning behind the gesture, mortified. your mind pictures what’s happening, which only makes you freeze in horror. “i’ll wait here until he’s done then-!”

makki and mattsun laugh at your inward behavior, so strangely passive on the topic of your boyfriend. it’s even odd to them and iwa why you still call him by his surname and not his given first. they passed it off as you just acting introverted, despite being several months into your intimate relationship. that part was true enough, you supposed- of course you were able to tell what they were thinking, you may be shy but you aren’t dumb. you loved tooru unquestionably but he understood that you wanted to take things slow, and the best part was that oikawa was happy to oblige. because he adored you and all of your timid quirks.

your lover enters as usual, with skin of porcelain and eyes of melted chocolate, looking as dashing and immaculate as always, albeit beads of sweat dancing along where the strands of thick chestnut locks hang in a particular sweep across his forehead. your lips dip lowly in suspicion as you stand in place next to iwa. your eyes follow as his parched tongue draws across thin-stretched but ever-so-plump and pliant, dry lips, as if he had exerted much effort into a task prior to leaving the bathroom so much so that he had lost moisture. his mouth was riddled with teeth-sunken bites and strands of his hair were sweat-soaked.

you had gone to nearly every single practice of your boyfriend’s and he had never appeared to get this disheveled.

your eyes can’t help but drift down to his pants, how tight they look, and you chide yourself urgently, calling a sweet smile to your lips to distract yourself from your interrogative thoughts about what he had been doing to himself.

“f/n! f/n-chan.. what’re you here for? can’t wait until after practice is over to see me?” a jesting but good-natured grin shapes his mouth, hiding your evidence. his taunts are transparent, but ones that only you and his childhood friend and vice captain can see through. something is wrong, which you had noticed even in the stands as you examined him with a drawn brow as he set ball after ball for his ace looking rather uncomfortable while doing so.

“oikawa, what’s wrong with you? are you feeling well? you didn’t look okay on the court earlier,” you reply softly, tugging him by the arm to a designated corner of the gym so that the two could talk in closeted privacy.

his beam slowly sets like the afternoon sun, until he’s biting his lips and his eyes are darting left and right as if he has a secret to tell.

“you can tell me, tooru.”

that’s all it takes, his unusually-used first name on your saccharine tongue for tooru to unravel quickly. 

“i need your help, f/n-chan, i need you.” he begs under minty breath, those delectable irises frozen tight on you. a minute is spent just waiting between the both of you, oikawa panting slightly, an ashamed flush scattered plain across his normally pale cheeks, and you shell-shocked and trying to confirm what he meant.

“were you…” your voice lowers and you lean in to avoid iwaizumi, loitering curiously a few feet away, from hearing what you were preparing yourself to say. “tooru, were you jacking off in the bathroom?”

he laughs faintly, though you can recognize a sultry undertone hidden beneath the layers of his voice that fills you with both a sense of arousal you’ve never felt, yet also a deep dread.

your boyfriend leans in too, so close you’re able to feel the palpable sense of need rolling off tooru’s hot skin in waves. you long to kiss him breathless. it makes you writhe against him.

“hah… mhm hm. to thoughts of you, l/n. my little, inexperienced f/n-chan.”

your heart nearly stops, not able to register the kiss he presses to your cheek, the feel of his plush lips against your skin or the smile he offers once the teasing boy pulls away from you.

how does he know you’re an amateur in the field of sensual activity?

something you loved about tooru was that he never pressed you to have sex. he was a teenager with urges, you knew, so perhaps he had regularly practiced with his own self to get a release. that had made you feel bad, and gave you insecurities. why were you even with tooru if you couldn’t even pleasure him? 

but the fact that he loved you and stayed with you, knowing that you were hesitant for him to be your first time or to have intercourse in the least- it comforted you. in fact, upon hearing the words oikawa spoke to you gave you newfound confidence.

yes, you too could play mind games.

reaching for his smooth hand, you captured oikawa’s long, milky pale fingers within your grasp and connected your lips with them, all while raising your gaze to him. “is that so? why, i suppose you’ll have to wait until practice is over to get some help.”

his eyes lit up in excitement, heart stirring with anticipation as he acknowledged what you said and your reaction wholeheartedly- you were willing and ready for him. though it increased the stifling heat within his shorts, which he proved by letting out a protesting whine.

the captain leans in with a smile. “truthfully, f/n, i’ve been hard for you all day. no amount of masturbating can soothe me more than you.”

“shh! keep it down, tooru please-” you whisper-shout urgently, shedding your confident demeanor quickly while shoving the fingers of your other hand clad against his lips while the other still clutches your boyfriend’s hand at your waist.

what he does next nearly causes you to swoon. his mouth wraps around the fingers pressed to his lips, sucking in your digits into his warm, wet cavern. it didn’t help that the fingers of his opposite hand were separating from yours to approach your clothed area.

you stood there, cheeks blooming a fresh red and your eyes were wide akin to a new doe’s. finally, at the feeling of your fingers being sucked in- his tongue was swirling about your digits in such a sensual way that caused your core to wetten against tooru’s skillful hand- you moaned shamelessly.

“get a room!” you dimly hear mattsun call lowly, laughing at the scene in front of his eyes.

you recoil instantly from tooru, hand drawing out past his mouth and falling to your side where you rubbed off the spit on your skirt, the other hand moving upwards to cover your face in embarrassment. you moaned! 

“shut it! leave her alone.” comes iwaizumi’s rumbling reply, standing by tooru’s side to whack him back into place with a firm hand, emitting a pained complain from the latter- “iwaaa, she’s my girlfriend!”

“i’ll see you once your practice is done-” you bow to iwaizumi and say quickly to tooru, flushed and in a hurry to escape the stifling heat of the room. he nods innocently, head tilted in the slightest. your awaiting boyfriend claims your mouth in his for a lengthy kiss, and he smiles sweetly once he disconnects from you, tongue sliding across pink, pillowy lips before oikawa waves at you and sprints off with his friend.

instead of resuming a prior spot to watch seijoh’s team retry a spiking drill, you run off out of the gym, pushing yourself against the cool building and tilting your head up to sniff the fresh air.

tooru. tooru. your lips curve up shakily, hand dipping to your clothed womanhood. you want him to be your first time.


End file.
